


Miraculous Ladybug, A New Hero

by SoupBeKindaCool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupBeKindaCool/pseuds/SoupBeKindaCool
Summary: After months of working alone, Ladybug, the Savior Of Paris gets assistance from a certain (guy in a fursuit) Cat Noir. Could this be good, or could this be bad?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	Miraculous Ladybug, A New Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i havent wrote much before, only on Google Docs, and that wasn't even very good in my eyes. I will add more ideas to this soon. (maybe it'll be the carmen sandiego crossover)

Ladybug was fighting an akuma one night. This akuma was unlike the others. It was way stronger. She couldnt handle this alone. Master Fu knew this. He took out the ring, walking out of the building.

Adrien had just been dropped off at his fathers house by Gorilla (i think) his bodyguard. He had just moved here. He was sitting outside his house, it was day.

Marinette has told her parents she'd be sleeping over at Alya's, She had been fighting this akuma since late in the night. 

Fu was outside when he passed by Fu's house. He passed Adrien who wasn't paying attention. He snapped back to reality once Fu dropped something. He picked it up, trying to find Fu to return it. "Hey, sir! You lost-"  
He turned a corner and it was like he just.. vanished. No trace of him was anywhere.

Adrien was confused, returning to his home. He saw something on the box saying "Open it." So he did. (skips the "AAAAAAAAAA FLYING CAT" scene)

"So, you're.. a kwami?" Adrien questioned the cheese addict. "Yes, i am. Now, go fight that Akuma."

End Of Chapter


End file.
